MA PRINCESSE!
by lucy-sama14
Summary: Une jeune ado de 20ans qui s'appelle nami qui travaille dans une boutique jusqu'au jour ou elle fait la rencontre de deux nouveaux et ses a se moment la que son amour sort pour un jeune garçon...


Salut tout le monde! me revoilà pour une 1fic shojo entre Luffy X Nami. Apres merci a s'eu qui mon donner des conseilles par message privée sur mon blog et si vous voulez me suivre sur d'autre mangas et sur du Yaoi aller sur se lien= merci ^^ sur se bonne lecture!

MA PRINCESSE!

23H30 Dans les rues de Tokyo:

?: Enfin j'ai fini mon boulot je suis crever se que je veux ses de rentrer cher moi. je suis une fille simple je m'appelle

nami et j'ai 20ans,je travaille dans une petite boutique de vêtements. AH! Oui ses vrais que demain il aura deux nouveaux j'espères qui serons sérieux dans leur travailles que sinon Arlong va encore crier souffle nami. (Arlong ses le patron de la boutique) Elle rentre cher elle dans son petit appartement dans le style pirates! ^^

Le lendemain a 7H25:

Nami Devant la boutique pour accueillir les deux nouveaux. et quand j'ouvrer la porte d'un seul coup un jeune garçon

a sauter sur moi il lest grand les cheveux court noir et avent con tombe tout les deux sur le sol. Derrière lui il avais une fille grande mais très belle sur tout, cheveux long noir par contre elle l'avais de la poitrine. (nami ne mate pas! on est d'acore sur sa XD)

?: Lu-Luffy! sa va tu tes pas fait mal? s'inquiète la fille.

Luffy: Mais non sa va sourie le jeune garçon. nami plaquer sur le sol et luffy sur elle.

Quand luffy aller s'excuser leur regard se sont croiser et c'était l'étincelle a tout les deux.

luffy: Oh! pardon! je me suis entraver a-avent de tomber sur toi il est devenue tout rouge nami aussi :3

nami: Se-Ses pas grave tu t'appelle luffy ses sa?

luffy: oui! ^^

nami: Enchanter luffy moi ses nami. luffy et nami se sourit et les deux de relève

nami se retourne vert la fille:

Enchanter moi ses nami et toi?

?: moi je m'appelle Hancok et j'ai 22ans et mon luffy chérie a 23ans et Hancok partie dans son délire -''

Arlong: Bon! les présentation son fini maintenant au boulot, nami a la caisse luffy dans le rayon homme et toi hancok dans se lui des femmes

Hancok: QUOI! hurla hancok moi je suis venu ici pour travailler avec mon luffy!

Arlong: LA FERME LE PATRON ICI SES MOI!

Hancok choquer partie dans son rayon en boudent

Luffy: De-dessoler patron elle la toujours était comme sa

Arlong: mouai... Dit moi luffy vous sortez ensemble?

Luffy: NON! pas du tout! on est juste des amis d'enfance pour-pourquoi patron cette question?..

Arlong: Oh! juste comme sa que ses une femme chiante je trouve..

nami depuis le début elle travaille elle s'en foutais de la crise d'hancok. Mais quand elle la entendu la réponse de luffy elle ses retourné et dans son cœur nami s'enter un joie énorme. Mais pendent le temps qu'elle l'était dans ses penser

luffy c'était rapprocher d'elle leur visage était si pris qu'il pouver s'embrasser

Luffy: nami, nami? ouh ouh! tes la?

nami: MH AAAAAH! BOUM! et nami tombe à la renverse

Nami: M-Mais sa va pas de maitre ton vissage aussi prés du mien! /

Luffy: dessoler ses juste que tu était dans tes penser entrain de me regarder .. -/- et.. je me demander pourquoi tu me regarder comme sa, tu penser a quoi? en aident nami a se relevais. Mais nami trébucha et tombe dans les bras de luffy :3

Nami: O/O De-Dessoler!

Luffy: O/O Se-Ses pas grave!

Hancok a vue tout sa! elle ses mis dans une colère noir!

Hancok: espèce de coureuse ses mon luffy! A moi toute seul...

MA PRINCESSE! (chapitre:2)

Sa fait depuis une semaine que luffy et hancok travaille avec nami et arlong. Chaque fois journée de travaille nami et luffy se l'anser des petit regard même des fois luffy taquine nami :3

Mais nami montre a tout le monde qu'elle l'en a marre, mais au font de son cœur elle l'aime sa .. de la personne qu'elle l'aime ^-^

23H30 tout le monde sort de la boutique pour rentrer cher eux:

hancok: nami attend moi s'il te plait!

nami: Mh! qui m'appelle? en se retournant

hancok? tu veux quoi?

Hancok: tu peux venir s'il te plait il faut que je te parle avec un sourie noir pas rassurent

Nami: O-OK...

hancok amène nami dans une rue abandonner.

Nami: heu... on est ou? s'inquiète nami

Hancok: ses pas l'importance!..

hancok se retourne et crie bien fort!:

JE SUIS AMOUREUSSE DE LUFFY! ALORS JE T'INTERDIT DE ME LE PIQUER COUREUSSE!

nami choquer hein? Co-comment sa moi coureuse! j'ai rien fait pour le draguer!

Hancok: LA FERME! hancok plaque nami sur le mur an la tenant fort.

Nami: AIE! tu me fait mal arretes! luffy et moi on est juste ami

Hancok: Mais luffy et moj on est ami d'enfance et je l aime depuis toute petite!

Et nami et Hancok commence a se battre, heureusement que arlong passer par la:

Arlong: EH! VOUS DEUX STOP!

Nami,Hancok: PATRON!

Arlong: A QUOI VOUS JOUER VOUS DEUX A VOUS BATRE!?

Nami,Hancok: ...

Arlong: pff! Bon hancok part.

Hancok: MH..!

hancok enlève ses main sur nami et elle part.

Arlong: sa va?

Nami: MH... nami tète baisser

Arlong: ... Ses a propos de luffy? nami relève la tète l'air impeux choquer puis une larme coule sur sa joue puis deux puis trois... et sa pleurais

Nami: O-Oui... Moi aussi je l'aime mais face a ...

même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que arlong intervient:

arrêté de baisser les bras nami! je sais que tu l'aime et aussi il t'aime.

Nami: HIEN? , arlong sourie

Arlong: Aller a demain pour 9H50 a la boutique

Arlong part, nami aussi.

nami rentre cher elle dans son appartement apres avoir pris un bain, elle repense a tout se qu'il sais passer pendent la soirée

Nami: MH! petit sourie a sois même pour retrouver le moral :)

nami vas sur son balcon et regarde la belle vue de Tokyo:

Nami: Luffy... Luffy... Luffy... nami sourie encore il a raison arlong j'aime luffy.. nami regarde le ciel en disent "je t'aime luffy"...

MA PRINCESSE! (chapitre:3)

9H50 a la boutique tout le monde était la sauf nami même si hier elle ses raisonner elle la quand même pas eu le courage de venir

Luffy: Patron, Hancok elle l'est ou nami? s'inquiète luffy.

Hancok: on ses pas!,mais luffy sa te dit de manger avec moi a midi? an se rapprochant de luffy

Luffy: MANGER!? :D

Hancok: ^^ oui manger que nous deux -/-

Luffy: ... luffy baisse la tète

Hancok: mon luffy sa va pas?

Luffy: ... non hancok dessoler je on mangera pas ensemble je vais voir si nami vas bien. Luffy fait demi-tour mais une main l'empêche de partir

Luffy retourne la tète:

Ha-hancok?

Hancok: RESTE S'IL TE PLAIT! RE-RESTE AVEC MOI! hancok parle en larmes.

Hancok... luffy choquée.

Hancok: je...je... je t'aime luffy je... je t'aime depuis no...

même pas le temps de finir sa phrase luffy la pris dans ses bras.

Luffy: chuuute. Merci,merci hancok .mais dessoler j'aime une autre. Avec toi je pourrais que rester ami un jour tu trouvera un bien. :)

Hancok: Lu-Luffy...

Hancok pousse luffy , elle se retourne ,essuie ses larmes

je vois... ses nami ses sa?

Luffy: Oui... -/-

hancok quitte la boutique maintenant elle sais les sentiments de luffy

Arlong: dépêche toi mec si tu veux retrouver ta princesse.

Luffy: oui! :) merci patron pour son adresse

Arlong: de rien et aussi a sur mec! ;)

Luffy sourie: hé hé hé! t'inquiète!

et luffy quitte aussi la boutique la seul chose qui penser c'était de retrouver sa nami...

MA PRINCESSE! (chapitre:4)

luffy essoufflé arrive devant la porte de nami

DING DONG!

nami coucher sur son canapé en pyjama oui... j'arrive avec une voix de malade

Luffy: Salut! ^^

Nami: LUFFY! mais tes pas a la boutique?

Luffy:si... mais comme je tes pas vue je me fesser du soucie O/O

Nami: O/O AH O-Ok

Luffy: je peux rentrée?

Nami: O-Oui bien sur rentre

Luffy: merci , luffy rentre dans le salon et il s'assoie et face a lui il a nami

ses jolie cher toi en regardent a droit et a gauche

Nami: merci ... mais toujours triste nami porter un gilet sur ses épaules jusqu'à que son gilet tombe a ses pied

NA-Nami... luffy choquer

Ses... ses quoi tout ses bleu sur tes bras?

Nami: RIEN DU TOUT! part maintenant s'il te plait

luffy s'avance vert nami qui pleure

Luffy: nami... luffy prend nami dans ses bras

Nami: O/O Lu-luffy?

Luffy: je t'aime nami

Nami: O/O Quoi?

Luffy: je t'aime nami luffy sert encore plus dort nami dans ses bras

Nami: AIE! tu me fait mal! luffy n'écoute pas

Luffy: et toi tu m'aime?

Nami: luffy... nami regarde le beau visage de son futur amant (enfin on peux dire sa :3)

je-je t'aime aussi , je t'aime luffy! /

les lèvres des deux amants se touche jusqu'à faire un baisser long et tendre jusqu'à s'arrête pour reprendre leur souffle.

Luffy: nami je t'aime veux tu aitre ma princesse? -/-

Nami: O-Oui je veux aitre ta princesse.

les deux amoureux sourit et s'embrasse jusqu'à aller dans la chambre.

FIN 3

-BONUS-

UN MOIS PLUS TARD:

Nami maintenant elle vie la belle vie qu'elle voulais sa depuis toute petit elle la l'homme de sa vie a ses coter.

maintenant il vive ensemble dans une appartement , arlong le patron de la boutique a laisser sa place a luffy.

Aujourd'hui ils décider d'aller a ma faite foraine

luffy: Ooooh comme ses beau!

Nami: oui! ^^ luffy et nami se tiennent par la main

ils ont fait plient de manége ensemble

Nami: bon on rentre, mon cœur?

Luffy: oui! ^^

en rentrent cher eux ils ont croiser hancok avec un type grand au cheveux vert et ils se sont embrasser

nami et luffy: tien! a la fin trouver l'homme de sa vie! tant mieux pour elle

Nami: hien! on a parler en même me temps! :

Luffy: hé hé hé! luffy prend nami dans ses bras et ils embrasse :3

Voila! bonus fini et la fic aussi ^^ j'espère que vous avais aimer :) et merci a ceux qui me suive sur mon blog

a la prochaine!


End file.
